


Drinking With You

by Ricawcaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, influenced by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricawcaw/pseuds/Ricawcaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Little Blurb of a fic influenced by Jonathan Coulton's Drinking With You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that didn't involve original characters so keep that in mind.
> 
> Also this is just a little thing that hit me while I was at work and listening to my music. 
> 
> Hopefully at least someone enjoys it!

It's late. Like, way late. Later than what would be a reasonable time for anyone who even mildly enjoys sleep would be up at all.

Normally Emma would call it a night but...

Green eyes flicked up to her companion, darting from dark hair, flawless skin, bright red lips before looking away.

Regina and Emma had been up working on paperwork for most of the night. Both women should have headed home at least two hours ago. However, Regina insisted they take advantage of time Henry spent with his grandparents to catch up on the numerous mounds of paperwork that that didn't get done while Emma was running around as the Dark One and everyone else was running around after her.

Good thing David managed the infamous True Love's Kiss on his daughter or else she might still be running around as the Dark Swan.

Still, ever since, Emma was back to being normal...well normal-ish. The darkness still clung to places in the back of her mind, fraying slightly at the light but not overcoming it like before...

Things between her and Regina have been...weird. 

They're friendly. They're _friends_. Which is odd enough on it's own.

But Emma can feel something has changed...she notices Regina more. The woman can just walk in the room and she... _senses it_ , for lack of a better word. Then again she did that before but now it's like..everything is turned up to eleven whenever Regina is involved.

Even stranger sometimes Emma wonders if Regina does the same with her. She always seems to notice when Emma is around. It's a little terrifying sometimes to have her show up out of nowhere.

And these feelings...Emma wants to explore them. God does she want to. But..the doubt lingers. But tonight...tonight where their gazes kept flickering over and past and sometimes catching each other, before looking away.

Tonight feels like a night to be a little weird. A little crazy.

“Say...Regina. We've worked long enough..how..how about we go to the Rabbit Hole or something. Get a drink?” Emma suggested, expecting rejection. Expecting Regina to turn up her nose and sniff at the very idea.

But Regina has changed. She's still a Queen but she's softer now. More willing to do things like hit a dive bar at night with the Savior.

Still the woman seems to hesitate before responding, “Well perhaps we could do with a break." She answered.

Emma smiled, feeling her stomach flutter at the answer. She nodded, immediately getting to her feet and grabbing her signature leather jacket off the back of the chair, tugging it onto her arms. She watched Regina out of the corner of her eye, take her time straightening out the papers into neat little piles, setting them on the desk where they had been sitting together for the past few hours.

And if her eyes drifted down toward Regina's bottom well that was another thing entirely.

She looked away before the other woman noticed and they left together, instinctively heading toward the Bug because apparently that's what they did now. When they went somewhere together they took the Bug even if Regina complained about the vehicle and pretended to hate it.

It didn't take them long to get to the bar, ordering their respective drinks. Some fancy wine for Regina. A beer for Emma.

They found themselves standing rather than sitting anywhere and...there it was again. That lingering something as they stood close but not too close but Emma wanted to be closer. She needed to be closer but resisted, even as she looked down at the hand lingering close to her own.

What would it feel like to hold it?

Emma swallowed as her heart nearly leaped out of her chest at the thought and she willed herself to stop that right now Swan _what are you even doing._

Before Emma could even think to say anything about what was going on with them, Regina was already speaking. “What if we called some of your...friends?” She asked.

Right...this too date like. Regina is probably terrified. Emma can usually tell these things but she admitted has her head stuck up her rear end all caught up in her own feelings.

“Good idea.” Emma whipped out her phone and called Ruby first thing. And before long they were joined by Ruby, Ashley (or Cinderella? Who knows what she's going by these days. It seems like both for a lot of people) Lily, and Maleficent.

Regina was chatting surprisingly well with Maleficent as Emma spent some time catching up with Lily, whom she hadn't seen in a while. 

Soon all the ladies were easily chatting with each other, the alcohol flowing between the lot of them. Emma knew they were probably drinking too much but couldn't find it in her to care. Not with Regina standing so close and smiling like that.

Another hour or so of this and Regina was tugging on her wrist, suggesting quietly they get a cab to the mansion together. Emma couldn't refuse, not with flushed and tipsy Regina looking so so open.

Emma nodded readily, the two of them using the other women being distracted and drunk to slip away quietly and most of all _together_.

Stumbling into the cool night air Emma pulled out her phone and dialed the number to a taxi. Small town or no...they need taxis for situations just like this.

Regina hadn't let go of her wrist and slid her hand down, Emma feeling the other woman's fingers link with her own caused her chest to break out into butterflies once more. 

They stood there together for the entire 20 minutes it took for the taxi to pull up in front of them. Emma's chest pounding away the whole time as she silently enjoyed the feeling of Regina's palm pressing against her own.

Emma opened the cab door for Regina, letting her climb in first and helping her into the cab before clumsily landing in the cab herself, landing half on Regina with a sputtering laugh and an indignant scoff as she righted herself.

Regina looked even more ruffled than before as Emma told the driver to take them to the mansion...even so she still linked their hands once more when the cab started to move, her head landing on the blonde's shoulder.

Emma wondered how much of this was the alcohol and desperately hoped not a lot.

The drive was relatively quiet, just soft glances and hopeful looks....

Emma really hoped it wasn't the alcohol.

They reached the mansion without incident, Emma climbed out of the cab first and helped Regina out, the woman literally slumping into her side now. She threw some bills at the driver and helped the Mayor to her door.

“Regina.” Emma said quietly, not really wanting to pull Regina from the reverie that had her clinging to her so easily. “Regina we're at the mansion.”

Regina seemed to recognize that, moving to stand on her own now.

Emma tried not to feel too disappointed at the loss of contact.

They both hesitated. Emma didn't really want to say good night. And...Regina didn't either? Hopefully? Maybe?

Pretty please?

Emma watched as Regina seemed to be debating something before laying a hand on Emma's arm.

The goosebumps it brought up was definitely not from the cold.

“Emma.” Regina said, before leaning in and brushing her lips against the Sheriff's cheek. “Breakfast tomorrow?” She asked, sounding just as terrified that Emma might reject her offer as Emma felt earlier.

Emma stood there dazed for a few moments before, seeing Regina's slowly falling expression, “Sorry.” Then she watched as Regina's face fell further. “No! I mean. Yes. I'd love to.” She stammered out.

“You, uh, caught me off guard. I'd...definitely. Definitely want breakfast.” Emma said smiling at Regina, taking her hand and squeezing it. They watched each other for a moment before Emma squeezed her hand again. “Tomorrow?”

Regina nodded, “Tomorrow.” She stated before slowly slipping into the mansion.


End file.
